1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of a fibrous web, in particular a tissue or hygienic web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines of this type are known, and are incorporated hereby from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,584, and 4,849,054 and International publication WO 2004/033793 A3.
A problem with the machine of the type referred to therein is in the necessary speed differential between the creping roll and the backing roll. This speed differential may vary with each different paper type, especially relative to the desired creping factor, resulting in a high load upon the textured belt serving as the creping belt.
In general, the creping roll may be pressed against the backing roll by way of a pivoted lever. This results in an additional problem due to frictional force, which could unintentionally influence the line force in the creping nip.
What is needed in the art is an improved apparatus for the production of a fibrous web, especially a tissue or hygienic web, in which the aforementioned problems have been eliminated.